Best Game of 2002 Tournament
The Best Game of 2002 Tournament was a contest ran by The Raven 2 back in early 2010. It was the first Game of the Year tournament in which the championship match went into overtime. The contest was won by Metroid Prime, marking Nintendo's fourth Game of the Year title at the time said contest was ran. 2002's Ultimate Loser: Metroid Prime > Kingdom Hearts > Super Mario Sunshine > Jet Set Radio Future > Resident Evil > Hitman 2 > Battlefield 1942 Best Game of 2002 Tournament Tallon IV Division Metroid Prime Wild Arms 3 Metroid Prime GTA: Vice City Metroid Prime Kingdom Hearts Metroid Prime (1) Metroid Prime (16) Monster Rancher Advance 2 Metroid Prime Onimusha 2 Metroid Prime Sonic Advance (8) Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny (9) Hot Shots Golf 3 (5) Star Fox Adventures (12) Sonic Advance Sonic Advance Warcraft III (4) Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (13) PaRappa the Rapper 2 (6) Contra: Shattered Soldier (11) Grandia Xtreme Grandia Xtreme Metroid Fusion Metroid Fusion Wild Arms 3 (3) Metroid Fusion (14) Mafia (7) Wild Arms 3 (10) The Mark of Kri Wild Arms 3 Eternal Darkness (2) Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (15) DDRMAX: Dance Dance Revolution Vercetti Division GTA: Vice City Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (1) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (16) Icewind Dale II GTA: Vice City Tactics Ogre GTA: Vice City TimeSplitters 2 (8) Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis (9) Mega Man Battle Network 2 (5) Virtua Fighter 4 (12) Syberia Virtua Fighter 4 TimeSplitters 2 (4) TimeSplitters 2 (13) Digimon World 3 (6) Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (11) Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Suikoden III Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Elder Scrolls III (3) Suikoden III (14) House of the Dead III (7) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (10) SOCOM: US Navy Seals Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 Elder Scrolls III (2) The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (15) Age of Mythology Traverse Town Division Kingdom Hearts Ratchet and Clank Kingdom Hearts Super Mario Sunshine (1) Kingdom Hearts (16) Serious Sam: The Second Encounter Kingdom Hearts Gitaroo Man Kingdom Hearts Sly Cooper (8) Maximo: Ghosts to Glory (9) Gitaroo Man (5) Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (12) James Bond 007: Nightfire Sly Cooper Medal of Honor (4) Medal of Honor: Frontline (13) Hunter: The Reckoning (6) Tekken 4 (11) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tekken 4 Animal Crossing Animal Crossing Ratchet and Clank (3) Animal Crossing (14) Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (7) Mega Man Zero (10) Mario Party 4 Mega Man Zero Ratchet and Clank (2) Ratchet and Clank (15) Bomberman Generation Delfino Division Super Mario Sunshine Jet Set Radio Future (1) Super Mario Sunshine (16) Sega Soccer Slam Super Mario Sunshine Fatal Frame Super Mario Sunshine Harmony of Dissonance (8) Fatal Frame (9) Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (5) Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (12) Burnout 2: Point of Impact Harmony of Dissonance Splinter Cell (4) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (13) Dual Hearts (6) Jet Set Radio Future (11) Super Monkey Ball 2 Jet Set Radio Future SmackDown: SYM Jet Set Radio Future Resident Evil (3) WWE SmackDown: Shut Your Mouth (14) Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (7) Battlefield 1942 (10) Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman 2 Resident Evil (2) Resident Evil (REmake) (15) No One Lives Forever 2 Category:User Projects